


Saving Me

by Rottweiler



Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park The Game
Genre: Gen, Have it/played it/wrote about it, Jurassic Park: The Game - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, This game is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rottweiler/pseuds/Rottweiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalin didn't think twice when she joined her father as a keeper at Jurassic Park, what could be more terrifying than a hungry lion? Needles to say she quickly began to eat her words; now all she wants is to go home and take a nice bath. After the chaos at the park however, she finds herself teaming up with a few fellow stragglers in an attempt to REACH her bath tub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Me

**Author's Note:**

> I know that a lot of people are going to see this and think "OMG YOU'RE JUST RE-USING JURASSIC WORLD'S STUFF!" but I actually created and posted this story back in 2012 on Deviantart, so I like to think that Trevorrow ripped my idea from the internet and used it... ok no, I DON'T like that idea... but what the flock can I do about it?
> 
> This story contains a fair about of foul language that may make others feel uncomfortable, so please don't send in messages saying 'how dare!'; I've warned you.
> 
> link to my original version for all you non-believers: http://jupitarian-felenoid.deviantart.com/art/Saving-me-part-1-318886177?q=gallery%3AJupitarian-Felenoid%2F38606867&qo=19
> 
>  
> 
> Jurassic Park: The Game does not belong to me, nor do any of the characters; they all rightfully belong to Telltale and Steven Spielberg. The only thing I own is Kalin and any slight plot changes from the game and movie.

"Damn," Oscar muttered, swiveling his head to look at the pack of Velociraptors surrounding them.

  
The Velociraptors had managed to surround the two mercenaries, the Hardings and Nima, hissing and snarling at the group. Yoder went to raise his gun, when Gerry stopped him.

  
  
"Wait! Listen," the older man whispered.

  
  
Everyone froze and stayed quiet, noticing that one of the raptors had done the same, cocking its head slightly to the side. The sound became louder, and the raptor began to swivel its head as the other two continued to stare down their next potential meal.

  
"It sounds like... whistling?" Jess questioned, raising an eyebrow.

  
  
"Not the best time for a leisurely stroll," Oscar muttered, raising his gun slightly.

  
The whistling got louder, until the one raptor began growling and jumped to look behind it. The bushes rustled slightly, and a figure came out of the shrubbery.

  
It was a young woman, no older than twenty, with short, cropped dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a mud covered wife-beater along with khaki shorts and combat boots. She was fairly well toned, and several scars, cuts, and bruises riddled her body. She had her hands up in a surrender fashion, her head down slightly, and whistled the two notes again. The other two raptors turned on her, but the one screeched at them, blocking her from their teeth and claws.

  
"She must be the Alpha female of the pack, otherwise the others would just go around her," Gerry stated, not daring to move.

  
The woman whistled the tune again and the raptor swung around to look at her and growled. It took a step towards her and the woman grinned slightly.

  
"Winnie," she sang, the tone being the same as her whistles.

  
The raptor cocked its head at her and took another step forward.

 

"She's gonna get herself eaten!" Yoder whispered harshly.

 

"Dad! Do something!" Jess pleaded, pulling on her father's sleeve.

 

"She'll be fine Jess," Gerry stated, a small smile playing on his lips.

 

Everyone gave the man a horrified look, then turned back to the woman, their jaws nearly hitting the floor when they did. The woman had moved her hand forward towards the raptor, and was only a couple inches from placing it on her snout.

 

"Winnie," she sang. "Winnie."

 

She reached a little further, until her fingertips gingerly touched the alpha's snout. The raptor snorted, bumped its snout into the woman's palm, making her smile. The raptor then shot back, roared, then jumped over the woman, dashing into the jungle, closely followed by the other raptors.

 

The group watched this exchange in astonishment until Gerry stepped forward. The others snapped out of it and followed him.

 

"Am I ever glad you're still on good terms with her; we'd all be chew toys if you weren't," Gerry stated with a laugh.

 

"I need to start charging you Harding, I could probably get more than my salary with all the ones you owe me," the woman replied with a laugh.

 

Jess gave an awkward cough, making the two turn to her.

 

"Oh, right. Introductions." Gerry motioned to the woman standing beside him with a smile. "Jess, everyone, this is Kalin Muldoon. Kalin, this is my daughter Jess, and the rest of our little company."

 

"So you're little Jessica. You're father's been raving about you for a while, saying you were coming here," Kalin said offering her hand.

 

Jess muttered, but shook the woman's hand anyways. Kalin also turned to the other three with a smirk.

 

"Mercs... here? Little late don't you think?" she snorted, crossing her arms.

 

"Late? What do you mean late?" Jess asked.

 

"The others already left in the helicopter, without me may I add," she huffed, glaring off to the side.

 

"Why would they leave without you?" Gerry asked, sounding shocked.

 

"They probably figured I was dead too," Kalin replied with a shrug.

 

"Well, we're here to get the rest of the survivors outta this hell hole, we'll include you too, even though you weren't on our list," Yoder stated with a smirk.

 

"How gentlemanly of you," Kalin deadpanned, making Jess giggle.

 

"C'mon, let's get out of here already," Oscar said, leading the way out of the jungle.

 

Yoder did a dramatic bow, motioning for Kalin to walk in front of him, making her role her eyes but snicker. The mercenary's lips stretched into a smirk and followed after her and the Hardings when they'd all walked past him.

 

The group made it back to the helicopter and the two mercenaries began looking for their pilot. As they were searching around Oscar cuffed the other woman, Nima, to the chair in the helicopter. Kalin stayed with the Hardings, watching Yoder as he checked out the surrounding area.

 

"Oscar... I don't like what's going on here, man. D-Caf's gun's jammed, there's a blood trail over there, and he never leaves his helmet on the ground. Never!" Yoder stated, walking over to his partner.

 

"D-Caf is M.I.A." Oscar stated, standing up.

 

"M.I.A.? M.I.A.? No way, man. He was supposed to stay with the chopper. He's gotta be around here somewhere..." Yoder growled.

 

As soon as the words left Yoder's mouth, the ground began to shake and rumble.

 

"Billy, you fell that?" Oscar called.

 

"We've already lost Bravo team and, and, and-"

 

"BILLY!" Oscar roared.

 

The man paused for a moment, letting him feel the rumbling again.

 

"Look, we are NOT leaving without D-Caf! I mean, we agreed, right? Oh man, I will NOT let you turn this into Nicaragua all over again!" Yoder yelled, walking up to Oscar with a determined look.

 

"AT EASE!" Oscar roared.

 

Yoder froze, a slightly hurt look on his face.

 

"We've got a situation here!" Oscar claimed, looking over to where the Hardings and Kalin were standing.

 

The ground continued to shake and the Harding turned to look behind them while Kalin just groaned.

 

"Inside the chopper, now!" Oscar ordered, raising his gun.

 

Yoder jumped into the chopper and hopped into the pilot seat while Jess, Gerry and Kalin dashed towards it, a large group of Compsognathus ran at their heels. Jess climbed into the helicopter while Gerry and Kalin leapt in. Kalin climbed into the passenger co-pilot seat of the chopper as Yoder turned to look out the window.

 

"Oscar! I've got no power!" he yelled.

 

"I'm on it!" Oscar called back, walking over to some batteries that had been dumped on the ground. He placed one in and primed it. "Try it now!"

 

"That battery's not responding! Try another one!" Yoder called.

 

Kalin cursed and leaned forward in her seat slightly, watching the trees of the jungle. One of the trees shook and Yoder jumped slightly.

 

"Did... did you see that Oscar? I don't like when that happens! Pick up the pace!" Yoder yelled, now sounding a little panicked.

 

Kalin groaned and rolled her eyes, reaching for the seat belt. Oscar placed another battery in the compartment and Yoder started the chopper.

 

"Woo! We got power!" Yoder whooped.

 

Jess and Gerry smiled.

 

"Don't party just yet," Kalin stated, still looking outside.

 

A particularly large shake made everyone follow her gaze to see the T-Rex lumbering out of the trees. It caught sight of the helicopter just as Oscar jumped in and roared.

 

"Here we go!" Yoder called.

 

The chopper lifted off of the ground just as the T-Rex moved towards it. It roared and snapped at the chopper, making Oscar fall back onto the floor.

 

"Get us outta here Billy!" he yelled.

 

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Yoder yelled back.

 

The Rex slammed its head into the tail of the chopper, making it spin and Jess scream. Yoder managed to steady the chopper before it crashed and flew off, giving a victory cry as the T-Rex roared after them.

 

An awkward silence filled the chopper until Nima broke it.

 

"You're a good little thief. You know how to open handcuffs?" she asked with a smirk.

 

Jess gave her father a look, one that he returned.

 

"So who's left?" Yoder asked.

 

"Dr. Sorkin and her assistant, then we get the hell outta here." Oscar called back, placing his elbow on the top of the seat.

 

Kalin snorted at this, crossing her arms and looking out the side window.

 

"What about D-Caf?" Yoder questioned.

 

"D-Caf's dead." Oscar growled.

 

Another awkward silence filled the cabin, this time it was Jess who broke it.

 

"...I like your tattoos." she complimented.

 

Nima rolled her eyes and turned them to Oscar. "Why don't you tell her what YOUR tattoos mean?" she growled.

 

"What _do_ they mean?" Jess asked.

 

"The gravestones are for the people who died beside him. The skulls are for the people who died because of him... tell us, where you gonna put D-Caf's tombstone? You running out of room..." Nima mocked.

 

"What did you say!" Oscar roared, standing up.

 

"Hey, come on, it's been a long day and everyone's just a little tense! Let's keep it together, guys," Yoder called, trying to keep the peace.

 

"I'm not afraid of you two!" Nima barked.

 

"Me? Yeah, well, I'm more of a lover than a fighter... but Oscar... You know, I've seen Oscar knock someone's teeth out for a lot less... when I say "teeth" I mean... face." Yoder joked.

 

"Don't be fool... you're in the company of killers. You're no safer than you were in the jungle." Nima growled.

 

"Company of Killers"... Oh that's got a nice ring to it! It could be a hit single! "Yeah! You're in, the company, of Kiiillers, yeah!" Yoder sang.

 

"You need further proof that these men are crazy? This is what they do! They hurt people and then they joke about it!" Nima continued.

 

"Speaking of jokes... Oscar, tell her about the one about the Priest, the Stripper and the bucket of frogs!" Yoder added.

 

Kalin turned to him and gave him a raised eyebrow, making him smirk.

 

"Pay attention. This is how men act when they lack the courage to face themselves." Nima yelled, getting irritated.

 

"No, I like to look at myself! I mean, check out this gorgeous face, who wouldn't!" Yoder laughed.

 

He turned his gaze to Kalin and smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She snorted, and shook her head with a smirk.

 

"I'm surprised you can see at all with your head stuck up your-"

 

Nima was interrupted by Oscar standing up again.

 

"That's enough!" he roared.

 

"Ohhhh, boy!" Yoder groaned.

 

"What are you gonna do, kill me? You did that to me once already." Nima challenged.

 

"You're crazy." Oscar roared.

 

"Did they have a thing or something, or and I looking too deeply into this?" Kalin muttered, turning her head to look back in the cabin.

 

Yoder snickered and shook his head, not replying.

 

"I'm thinking of getting a butterfly tattoo on my ankle." Jess stated.

 

Nima and Oscar continued yelling at each other, making Kalin raise her eyebrow again.

 

"Jesus, they sound like an old married couple," she muttered.

 

"Hey! There are still more people who need our help. Whatever your issues are you can work them out when we get to the mainland," Gerry yelled, trying to get everyone reasonably calm. "And no, you cannot get a tattoo."

 

Kalin snickered as Jess rolled her eyes at her father.

 

.******************************.

 

After some time, Yoder brought the chopper down to a small landing pad, and Kalin caught sight of a blond woman standing a bit away from it. Once they landed, Gerry and Jess jumped out and walked towards her.

 

As they were talking, Oscar and Yoder moved to get out, but when Kalin crossed her arms and huffed, Yoder rose an eyebrow at her.

 

"Not coming?" he questioned.

 

"The doc and I aren't... on the same terms," Kalin growled. "I'll watch the chica," she said, nodding towards Nima.

 

Yoder and Oscar shrugged and jumped out of the chopper, Kalin moving so that she was sitting across from Nima, the Costa Rican glaring at her.

 

She caught Oscar threatening the good doctor and smirked, but it dropped when she gave her own threat. Yoder stopped him from knocking the doctor on her ass, by saying that they'd move the boxes. They were about to walk off when Dr. Sorkin groaned.

 

"What are _you_ doing here?" she groaned, finally noticing who was in the helicopter.

 

Kalin sneered and sat up straight. "Having tea with the Queen, you're interrupting so shut up," she barked, glaring at the blond.

 

"You never _were_ very civil, just like your _father_ ," Dr. Sorkin muttered.

 

Kalin roared and leapt out of the chopper. She advanced towards Sorkin and gripped her collar, pulling her forward and up so that the doctor was forced to balance on her tip toes so she didn't choke.

 

"Say that again you cunt! I fucking DARE you!" Kalin roared.

 

"Kalin! Hey! Knock it off!" Yoder called, grabbing Kalin from behind and hoisting her away from the doctor.

 

"Lemme go! That bitch has been asking for it for months!" Kalin screeched, trying to wriggle out of his hold.

 

Oscar rolled his eyes and shook his head as Yoder threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the loading dock, Kalin slamming her fists onto his back the way there. Jess was about to follow after them, but her father held her back.

 

"Now's probably not the best time to be around Kalin, Jess. She has an explosive temper," he told her.

 

Jess huffed and crossed her arms.

 

Yoder and Oscar walked into the small house and Yoder slid Kalin off of his shoulder. The girl shoved him in the shoulder and went to move around him, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her around so she was back in the house.

 

"Let, me, GO!" she growled, trying to pry his arms off of her waist.

 

"Sorry sweet-heart, killing the doc's a no-no. We need her alive," Yoder stated, giving her a smirk.

 

"For what? So she can kill us all?" Kalin retorted.

 

"How the hell would she kill us? Stab us with her fountain pen?" Oscar mocked, raising an eyebrow and lighting a cigarette.

 

"Are you serious?" Yoder droned, giving the man an incredulous look.

 

"What? I'm taking a break..." Oscar replied, taking a puff.

 

"Good idea. Don't want you to strain yourself," Yoder muttered.

 

"So what's the deal, why didn't you tell Dr. Sorkin why it's so important to get off this island?" Oscar asked.

 

Kalin stopped struggling and rose an eyebrow at the two men.

 

"Trust me. If we bully that one, she's gonna cause problems," Yoder replied.

 

"So what do we do?" Oscar asked.

 

"Simple. Charm her," Yoder stated with a smirk.

 

Kalin snorted, making him turn his attention down to her.

 

"Please, you couldn't charm your way out of a paper bag. Besides, that old hag's too obsessed with her precious little dinos to care about the human species anymore," she huffed.

 

"Look. All I need to do is get some information on this woman... dig into her past... find out what makes her tick... I'm sure if I say enough of the right things, she'll practically think gettin' off the island was her idea in the first place!" Yoder explained.

 

"Good luck with that. Her file'll be so buried that you'll need Beethoven to find it," Kalin snorted.

 

Yoder gave her an unimpressed look and turned back to his partner. "Hey, Oscar. Was there any dirt on Dr. Sorkin in the mission briefing? If I'm gonna have to use the Ol' Yoder charm, I'll need some intel."

 

"Big time protester in the 70's, lots of animal rights crap. Handful of arrests for it. All of her InGen related history is classified. Said to expect her to be a pain in the ass," Oscar replied.

 

"Told ya so, times two," Kalin smirked, looking up at Yoder.

 

Yoder rolled his eyes and released the girl's waist. " _You_ , stay here. I'm gonna go talk to Sorkin. Make sure she stays here," he said turning to Oscar. The larger man nodded and Yoder turned back to Kalin, who had crossed her arms and was pouting. "How about you help us out and try to find some dirt I can use on the doc."

 

Kalin's eyes brightened and she nodded, walking over to the boxes. Yoder and Oscar exchanged looks, shrugged, and Yoder walked off.

 

After a couple minutes, Yoder came back and patted Kalin's shoulder.

 

"So, what'd you find?" he asked.

 

"Nothing I didn't already know about her," Kalin muttered. "She wanted to turn this place into a reserve, not an amusement park..."

 

"And InGen didn't go for that, huh?" Yoder connected.

 

"Why would they? There's no money in that." Oscar added.

 

"So Dr. Sorkin has a weakness for preserving wildlife. Good to know," Yoder said with a smirk.

 

"Did I not tell him this already?" Kalin muttered, turning to Oscar.

 

The man chuckled and Yoder glared at her.

 

.*******************************.

 

The sun had set and Gerry, Jess and Dr. Sorkin had made their way over to the Parasaurolophus compound while Oscar, Yoder and Kalin were casually chatting back at the dock.

 

"Ewww, seriously?" Kalin groaned.

 

"I'm telling you, almost made me swear off Chinese food forever!" Yoder laughed.

 

"Yeah right. I've never seen you refuse an egg roll. Ever," Oscar retorted, giving his partner a look.

 

"...I said almost. Besides, my date was HOT! You remember, the girl with the blond hair... uh red scarf... uh, wha, what was her name?" Yoder rambled following his friend as he began walking away, Kalin right behind them.

 

"I don't keep track," Oscar muttered, making Kalin snicker.

 

"Oh, you remember her, she was the one wearing the- Hold on... you hear that?"

 

The three turned to see the chopper had started up with Nima as the pilot.

 

"Bitch please!" Kalin growled, dashing past the two bewildered men.

 

"Go, go, go!" Yoder yelled running after her.

 

Kalin easily jumped into the helicopter, skidding her feet so that she didn't slide out the other side. Yoder was right behind her, but Oscar only managed to grab the skid.

 

"Oscar!" Yoder yelled, reaching out to his friend.

 

Kalin managed to teeter her way behind Nima and stood a little back.

 

"OK, ok you win! Set the chopper down!" she called.

 

"No!" Nima replied.

 

"You're putting Oscar's life in danger! He doesn't really like that!" Yoder yelled from the floor.

 

"BILLY!" Oscar called out.

 

"Oscar! Get over here! I'll pull you in!" Yoder called back, laying on the floor.

 

"Sorry, no licence, no piloting!" Kalin growled, lunging forward.

 

She grabbed onto Nima's wrists, making the joystick shake and the two women began wrestling. Kalin could hear Oscar yelling and knew she had to get the Costa Rican out of the pilot seat. She tried to pry Nima out of the seat, but the woman thrust her head to the side cracking her head against Kalin's temple. The woman teetered back into the co-pilot seat and slammed her head onto the window, cracking it, ending in her blacking out.

 

.***********************.

 

Kalin's eye's cracked open and she groaned, her hand instantly going to the back of her head. She didn't feel any blood, but she could definitely feel a bump starting to form.

 

"God damn, last time I felt this bad was when Carlos made that baby Trice sit on me," she muttered, moving into a sitting position.

 

"Welcome back to hell."

 

Kalin moved to look to her right to see Oscar standing against a tree smoking a cigarette.

 

"If I go back to sleep can I leave hell?" she groaned, sitting up straight.

 

Oscar simply chuckled. Kalin patted the back of her head gingerly and looked around. Her eyes caught the helicopter and she groaned.

 

"Well, this is just peachy ain't it," she muttered.

 

"Uh, next time I get a headache like this, there better be tequila involved." Yoder groaned from her left, standing.

 

"No way, amigo. This turned out better than the last time you drank tequila," Oscar claimed, taking a puff of his cigarette.

 

"You might be right. The girl I woke up next to was prettier, anyway," Yoder replied.

 

"Ex _cuse_ you!" Kalin shot, kicking him in the calf.

 

Yoder shot forward and swung around to face her, meeting her ticked off face. "Jesus Kal, I didn't even notice you there!" he claimed, straightening up.

 

"Kalin, Yoder. I'm not in enough pain to tolerate your friendship," she growled, gently rubbing her head.

 

"How'd this one make it out?" Yoder asked, motioning to Nima's unconscious body.

 

"Butt first; I gave her a push," Oscar replied with a shrug.

 

"You better not have kicked me out of the chopper Oscar, or I'll go Muldoom on your hairy ass," Kalin growled, glaring up at the men.

 

"Your boyfriend jumped with you," Oscar replied, motioning to Yoder.

 

"Ug, I think I'd have rather been kicked," Kalin muttered, her face going slightly pink.

 

Yoder glared down at her and crossed his arms, turning back to Oscar. "I'm surprised you'd take the time to rescue her, what with how nice she was to you and all."

 

"Who says it was a rescue?" Oscar huffed.

 

"So, we lost our ride, and the only people we managed to rescue so far is a mouthy chick and a person who doesn't even work for InGen. Now what?" Yoder asked.

 

Kalin glared up at him and slapped his leg, making him yelp.

 

"See if you can find anything in the wreck... and make sure the girl's okay while I scout the perimeter," Oscar stated, interrupting the two.

 

"Dammit! I left my AK inside the chopper! It's probably toast. Glad I didn't leave a round chambered; coulda killed someone," Yoder muttered.

 

"That makes two of us, amigo. Still, the cook-off was a helluva show," Oscar said, walking off.

 

Yoder rubbed the back of his head and turned to look down at Kalin, the woman still patting the back of her head. He squatted down next to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

 

"Lemme see," he said, going to move her head.

 

Kalin swatted at his hand and gently shoved him back. "I'm fine Romeo, just got a bad ass headache. Go see if there's anything left, I'll check on kamikaze," she said, looking over to Nima.

 

Yoder sighed and stood, walking over to the wrecked helicopter as Kalin crawled over to the other woman. She sat by the woman's head and checked her pulse. It was steady, which made her breathe a sigh of relief. She noticed a small bag behind Nima's head and reached into it. She pulled out an aerosol can and gave it a strange look.

 

"Wow, Barbasol. I have a can just like this back in San Jose," Yoder stated, scooping the can from Kalin's hand. "Aw, man. I hope it's not for her face."

 

"Charming, Yoder," Kalin deadpanned, reaching back into the bag.

 

"Heavier than I remember. Could just be full, I guess." He stood up and examined it again. "It's only sloshing at the top. Sounds half-empty, feels full. Why IS that?"

 

"Do tell," Kalin droned, sounding bored.

 

"My step-brother used to store his second set of keys in a fake pop can... I wonder..."

 

Kalin turned to look up at him in time to watch him take the bottom of the can off, revealing a strange contraption.

 

"The lady has a secret stash... but what the hell is it?" Yoder asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Here, lemme see," Kalin said, waving for him to hand it over.

 

Yoder gave it to her and Kalin started flipping it in her hands.

 

Yoder turned his eyes back down to Nima and gave her a suspicious look. "That "shaving cream" can is some pretty nice handiwork. Just who the hell are you working for, lady?"

 

"Whoever she's working for, she must've had some sort of inside man," Kalin stated, giving the contraption a hard look.

 

"What makes you say that?" Yoder asked, squatting down next to her.

 

"These thingers have some sort of thick liquid in them, probably some sciencey shit, and she doesn't exactly fit the motif for a lab assistant here," Kalin explained.

 

Yoder blinked at her, making her sigh. "Nevermind. Anyways, did you find anything in what's left of the chopper?"

 

"Well, she's done all the exploding she's ever gonna do. Should be safe to make camp here. But everything's destroyed, even my AK," he muttered with a slight pout.

 

Kalin gave him a look and rolled her eyes. "You're such a man," she teased with a smirk.

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" he whined.

 

"If you're here boo-hooing about an AK then you would have LOVED our store room. We had everything from 9mms to M16s to M1911s, we even had a rocket launcher but I ran out of ammo pretty fast," Kalin retorted.

 

"Wait, wait, wait... launcher? You have a rocket launcher?" Yoder questioned, sounding baffled.

 

"Empty! Empty rocket launcher! My god, get the peanut butter outta your ears," she muttered. "And no I don't still have it with me, no point in carrying it around if I can't use it anymore."

 

"How the hell'd you use so much ammo?" Yoder asked.

 

Kalin's eyes lowered down to the ground, and she pulled her knees up to her body. "Shit happens when you're left in the middle of the jungle alone," she whimpered.

 

Yoder sat down next to her and patted her knee.

 

"My father was Robert Muldoon, he was a consultant for wildlife preserves and zoos in Kenya. Then, John Hammond came to him, offering him the job of a lifetime. To be a consultant for Jurassic Park. After a couple years, dad brought me here after I told him I wanted to work alongside him, though I think the main reason he let me come was to try and scare me out of the idea. Anyways, he let me stay for a couple years, and soon I became his right-hand man... daughter. About a year ago, a batch of velociraptor eggs hatched, and I was holding one while it did. Do you remember Winnie?"

 

"The Pooh?" Yoder guessed.

 

"The Raptor," Kalin sighed. "Anyways, that was her. I've been a part of her life since she hatched, and she was one of the members of the original pack that wasn't killed by the imported Alpha female. When the power was knocked out to the park, all hell broke loose."

 

.~~~~~~~~~Two Days Prior~~~~~~~~~.

 

The doors to the visitor center opened as Robert Muldoon and Ellie Sattler carried an injured Ian Malcolm in. A shot rang out, making the three dash to the side, Muldoon cursing.

 

"God damn, Kalin! Look before you shoot!" he roared, clearly pissed.

 

Ellie gave the older man a confused look as he stepped out from behind the pillar, only to be tackled by a younger woman. Muldoon hugged the girl back then pulled her away from his body, checking her over. She was cut and bruised, and her clothes were slightly torn, but she was alright. Muldoon then noticed the gun in her hand and raised his eyebrow.

 

"How did you get that?" he questioned, motioning to the M16 in her hands.

 

"Bobby pin," she replied shortly with a shrug.

 

"I don't mean to interrupt this lovely meeting but..." Malcolm's voice rang.

 

Muldoon turned back to the two and nodded. "We should head back to the Control Room; Arnold and Hammond should still be there," he said.

 

The group nodded and Muldoon went back to helping Ellie carry Malcolm while Kalin lead the way, rifle in hand.

 

Once they got to the control room, Hammond opened the door and looked among the group anxiously. When he caught sight of Kalin, the older man growled.

 

"Muldoon, I told you to bring my grandchildren back, not your daughter!" he yelled.

 

Malcolm turned his head to look at the young woman to his side. "You're this guy's kid?" he questioned, pointing to Muldoon.

 

"You sound surprised," Kalin replied with a smirk.

 

"There were complications Hammond, now move," Muldoon growled, shoving his way into the room.

 

Hammond huffed and closed the door after everyone was in. Kalin walked over to Arnold who was seated at one of the desks typing away. She leaned on the back of the chair, looking at the screen over his shoulder.

 

"Hope the safety's on on that kid," Arnold said through his cigar.

 

Kalin huffed and patted the top of his head with a smirk. "No chance in hell old man."

 

"Good girl," Muldoon chuckled as he walked by.

 

Kalin grinned at her father and followed after him.

 

.**.

 

"We're talking about a calculated risk my dear, which is about the only option left to us. We will never find the command that Nedry used, he's covered his tracks far too well. And I think it's obvious now that he's not coming back. So, shutting down the entire system-"

 

"Well get somebody else cause I won't do it-"

 

"Shutting down the system, is the only way to wipe out everything that he did. Now, as I understand it, all the systems will then come back on their original start-up mode. Correct?" Hammond said, turning to Arnold.

 

"Theoretically, yes. But we've never shut down the entire system before, it may never come back on at all," Arnold replied, taking a puff of his cigarette.

 

"Can we get the phones back?" Ellie asked.

 

"Yes. Again, in theory."

 

"Don't the dinosaurs need that supplement thinger?" Kalin asked, turning to her father.

 

"Yes, what about the Lysine Contingency, we could put that into effect," Muldoon offered.

 

"What's that?" Ellie asked.

 

"That is absolutely out of the question!" Hammond growled.

 

"The Lysine Contingency is intended to prevent the spread of the animals in case they ever get off the island. Dr. Wu inserted a gene that creates a single faulty enzyme in protein metabolism, the animals can't manufacture the amino acid lysine. Unless they're completely supplied with lysine by us, they slip into a coma and die," Arnold explained.

 

"People, are, dying." Hammond growled.

 

Arnold and Hammond had a small stare-down, neither one willing to give.

 

"Will you please shut down the system."

 

Arnold, sighed, grabbed his keys and walked over to the electrical panel and opened it. He began flipping switches and the computers started shutting off. Muldoon reached up and grabbed a flashlight, Kalin grasping onto his arm as the light were turned off. They sat in darkness for a few seconds, everyone turning their flashlight towards Arnold.

 

"Hold on to your buts," he said.

 

He flipped the main switch, but nothing happened.

 

"Umm..."

 

Kalin shifted her head to the side and walked over to one of the computers. "System Ready" was displayed on the bottom left of the screen.

 

"Arnold!" she called out.

 

The man walked over to her and she pointed to the text. He read it and smiled.

 

"It's ok! Look, see that, it's on! It worked!" Arnold claimed, patting the woman's head.

 

"Wait a minute, what do you mean it worked? Everything's still off," Malcolm stuttered.

 

"Well, maybe the shut down tripped the circuit breakers, all we have to do is turn it back on, reboot a few systems in here; telephone, security doors, a half dozen others, but it worked. The system's ready," Arnold replied.

 

"Where are the breakers?" Muldoon asked.

 

"Maintenance shed on the other end of the compound. Three minutes and I can have power back on to the entire park," Arnold claimed, walking around them and out of the room.

 

"Well now, just to be safe, I want everybody in the emergency bunker. Until Mr. Arnold returns, and the whole system's up and running again," Hammond said.

 

.** ***.

 

"Oh god. Something went wrong, something's happened. Something's wrong," Ellie repeated, coming down the stairs.

 

"No shit Sherlock," Kalin huffed, sitting on some crates.

 

"This is just a delay. That's all it is, all major theme parks have delays." Hammond claimed, covering Malcolm's leg. "When they opened Disney Land in 1956, nothing worked."

 

"Yeah but John, if The Pirates of the Caribbean breaks down the Pirates don't eat the tourists," Malcolm shot back.

 

"I can't wait anymore. Something went wrong. I'm gonna go get the power back on." Ellie stated.

 

"You can't just stroll down the road," Muldoon scolded her.

 

"Unless you truly feel the need to become a squeaky toy," Kalin muttered.

 

"Well, don't be too hasty. I mean, he's only been gone..." Hammond faded off as he looked down at his watch.

 

Muldoon walked over to a locker, and unlocked it, Kalin's eyes following her father's every movement.

 

"I'm going with you," Muldoon said, opening the locker.

 

"Boo yeah! Field trip!" Kalin cheered,  jumping off of the crate and dashing over.

 

Muldoon gave his daughter a scolding look, Kalin simply pouting and opening her palms towards him, the man chuckling and placing a packet of ammo and a 9mm in her hands. As they loaded their guns, Hammond took out a large map, placing it over Malcolm's body, making the man wince and the doctor apologize. Everyone walked over and surrounded the map that Hammond was flipping through.

 

"Now, this isn't going to be just like... switching on the kitchen light, but I think I can follow this, then talk you through it," Hammond said, looking up at Ellie.

 

The woman nodded and grabbed two walkie-talkies, bringing them over to the table.

 

"But, it aught to be me really going," Hammond said, looking at her, making Kalin snort.

 

"Why?" Allie asked.

 

"Well, I'm a... and you're a..."

 

"Look..." she growled, slapping the radio into his hand.

 

"C'mon, let's go," Muldoon said, walking towards the door with Kalin.

 

"We can discuss sexes and survival situations when I get back. Just take me through this step by step. I'm on channel two," Ellie said, following the two.

 

Muldoon opened the door and readied his gun, Kalin following his lead while Ellie shut the door behind them. Father and daughter exchanged glances and nodded, walking forward. Muldoon lead them around to where the raptor paddock was and Kalin froze, tugging on her father's coat.

 

"Dad..."

 

Muldoon followed her frozen gaze, only to see the pipes to the paddock her all twisted and misshapen. He knelt down and noticed the footprints went into the jungle.

 

"The shut down must've turned off all the fences. Damn it, even Nedry knew better than to mess with the raptor fences," he growled.

 

"Winnie..." Kalin whispered, a worried look on her face.

 

"C'mon, this way," Muldoon said, leading the way again.

 

Once they were in the jungle, they continued on until Muldoon stopped. Kalin stopped beside him and he gave her a questioning look. Kalin whistled her two note tune and waited. Ellie dashed forward to stop her but Muldoon held out his arm and shook his head. Kalin whistled again and nothing happened, making him curse.

 

"I can see the shed from here. We can make it if we run," Ellie stated, looking through the foliage.

 

"No. We can't," Kalin stated.

 

"Why not?" Ellie hissed.

 

"Because we're being hunted," Muldoon replied.

 

"Oh God."

 

"From the bushes, straight ahead," Kalin reported.

 

"It's alright," Muldoon added.

 

"Like hell it is!" Ellie whispered.

 

"Run. Towards the shed," Kalin instructed, raising her gun.

 

"I got her. Go, now!" Muldoon hissed.

 

Ellie shot away towards the shed while Muldoon and Kalin slunk through the foliage, guns cocked.

 

The duo continued through the jungle, doing their best not to snap any limbs or twigs. Kalin walked behind her father, ears sharp for any sound. When she heard the rustle of leaves behind her, she swung around and aimed her gun. She stayed still for a few seconds, only for a Compy to jump out and growl at her. She sighed, lowered her gun, and began to walk away. When she turned her gaze back in front of her, she stopped dead.

 

She was alone.

 

"Dad?" she called.

 

When there was no answer, she swore and lifted her gun back up, swiftly moving through the leaves and branches. She stopped suddenly and listened. Her head shot to the right when the sounds of a shotgun rang through the forest.

 

"DAD!"

 

Kalin shot towards the sound, running at full tilt. She crashed through the brush and saw a raptor looming over the body of her father and roared.

 

"Get AWAY!" she dashed forwards and swung her gun at the raptor, it colliding with the side of its head with a crack.

 

The raptor jumped back and roared at her, flexing its claws. Kalin took a protective stance in front of her father, holding her broken M16 like a baseball bat. Her hands were shaking like leaves, but she refused to let this... monster, take another bite out of her father. That's when Kalin realized that she wasn't standing in front of any raptor, she was standing in front of the Alpha female that had killed the majority of the former pack.

 

"Oh, this is shit-tastic," she muttered.

 

The raptor reared its head like it was about to charge and Kalin readied herself. When the Alpha dashed forwards, she swung her M16 back and was about to knock it into the raptor's head again, but stopped when another body slammed into the Alpha.

 

"W-Winnie?" Kalin questioned, sounding stunned.

 

The raptor roared, taking at stance in front of the human girl. The Alpha stood at her full height, matching the height of Winnie, and growled. The two raptors dashed at each other, teeth and claws at the ready. Winnie managed to get the jump on the Alpha, giving her a good couple slashes and bites. Winnie then jumped back and ran off, the Alpha following after her.

 

When the two raptors were out of sight and hearing range, Kalin collapsed to the ground on her knees, dropping her broken rifle. She slowly turned to look behind her. She crawled over to her father's body and began to cry. His eyes were wide open and his face was ripped and bloody, along with his chest and abdomen. His mouth was also slightly open in a silent scream. The tears streamed down her cheeks as she clutched the collar of his shirt, burring her head in what was left of his chest. She pulled her head up and ran her hand over his face, closing his eyes and mouth.

 

"I'm sorry, dad. I should've stayed with you. I'm such an idiot!" she scolded herself, shaking her head.

 

She raised her head and put on a determined face. She slid her M16 over her shoulder, grabbed her father's weapons, strapping them to her person, and stood.

 

"I'm sorry, dad. I want to give you a proper burial, but you'd yell at me to just go," she said, a small smile on her face.

 

She hiked the guns higher on her shoulder and walked away, leaving her father alone on the ground.

 

.~~~~~~~~~Present~~~~~~~~~.

 

"After that I was in the jungle trying not to get eaten. Ended up blowing the shit outta some dinos, but I ran outta ammo. Then I ran into you guys," Kalin finished, turning to Yoder.

 

The man was about to speak when the ground began to rumble. Yoder shot up into a standing position, looking panicked.

 

"Calm down you freak!" Kalin hissed.

 

Yoder slowly backed away from her and she followed him with her eyes.

 

"T-Rex. It's leaving," Oscar said from behind him.

 

"Dammit Oscar! I only have one pair of pants!" Yoder growled.

 

"Ok, ew," Kalin groaned, her face turning to disgust.

 

"The chopper's not gonna blow, but just about everything in it, including our weapons, is flame broiled," Yoder reported to his partner.

 

"No game trails, no nests... this is base camp for now," Oscar stated, looking around.

 

"Whohoo," Kalin deadpanned, sitting Indian style.

 

"Hey get this, I found this can of shaving cream in her pack..." Yoder called out.

 

"Didn't think you needed any," Oscar chided.

 

"Whatever you say, fuzzy. Except it's not really shaving cream. Look..."

 

Oscar turned to Kalin as she held up the small contraption and gave it a quizzical look.

 

"So NOW what's the plan? We gonna try to salvage this gig?" Yoder asked.

 

"Yeah. I'm gonna go look for our "friends." Oscar replied, walking past him.

 

"Uhh, shouldn't I come with?" Yoder questioned, going to follow him.

 

"We lost the guns. Means I gotta be in stealth mode," Oscar replied.

 

"You sayin' I can't sneak?" Yoder challenged.

 

"I'm sayin' neither one of us can sneak and watch HER at the same time," Oscar said, motioning to the unconscious Nima. "'Sides, she won't talk with me around, but maybe pretty-boy Billy can get her to open up."

 

"Yeah, it's a tough job..." Yoder said, rubbing the back of his head. "Wait, why can't she watch the girl and I can go with you?" Yoder asked, motioning over to Kalin, the girl standing up.

 

"How 'bout you stay here, and I go with Oscar," Kalin mocked, walking over to them.

 

"How 'bout you both stay here, and make sure not to get yourselves killed," Oscar said, his tone final.

 

Kalin and Yoder huffed crossing their arms, making Oscar sigh and walk away. Once he was out of sight, the two looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes. A smirk grew onto Yoder's face.

 

"Sooo... now that we're alone again..." he began, his tone suggestive as he wiggled his eyebrows.

 

Kalin groaned and walked away, rolling her eyes.

 

.******************.

 

"Oi," Kalin whispered, bumping Yoder's elbow. "She's waking up."

 

The two turned their attention down to the woman standing and looking around. Kalin had to cover her mouth to not give themselves away when Nima figured that she was left alone. When the woman started freaking about the canister, Yoder stood up from his tree branch.

 

"Looking for this?" He called out, motioning to the can that was in Kalin's hand.

 

"That's mine!" Nima called out.

 

"Y'know, this takes me back. I learned to shave with this stuff!" Yoder claimed, taking the can from Kalin.

 

"Give it back, NOW!" Nima demanded.

 

"Woof," Kalin teased with a smirk, making Yoder snort.

 

"I'm all out of shaving cream myself. You mind if I borrow some?" Yoder mocked, holding the canister up.

 

"Stop shaking it!" Nima yelled.

 

"But you're supposed to shake it before you use it. Says so right on the can!" Kalin claimed.

 

"You wanna tell me what's so important about shaving cream? Or, do I have to ask InGen?" Yoder said, sitting back down on his branch.

 

"It... It was my lover's... he died fighting for the Revolution in Chile. It's all I have of his. Please, give it back," Nima claimed.

 

Kalin started howling with laughter, nearly falling off of her tree branch.

 

"That is so sweet. So let me get this straight: your Marxist Revolutionary boyfriend made it a top priority to keep his face silky smooth. He must have been a very sensitive guy," Yoder said, only making Kalin laugh harder. "I ain't stupid lady. You wanna try again?" he said opening the bottom of the canister.

 

"Embryos... they're dinosaur embryos. If you drop them, they'll be destroyed," Nima explained.

 

"Wait, you stole dino babies? What, not enough luck at the human clinic?" Kalin said, leaning around the tree to give the woman a smug look.

 

Nima glared at her then looked back up at Yoder. "Look, Yoder... Billy, right? Maybe we can make a deal."

 

"This oughta be good," Kalin muttered.

 

"Shoot," Yoder called.

 

"Please! I don't expect you to trust me, but the right thing to do is to give it back to me and let me go," Nima said. "I... have a daughter. I need the money to get her out of the ghetto. You know what happens to girls there. She's doesn't deserve that life!"

 

"Ooo, low blow," Kalin claimed, looking over at Yoder.

 

"Ug, are you fer real?" Yoder groaned.

 

"Come on, Billy! You'll be helping me save my daughter, and you won't have to worry about me causing problems. Everybody gets a little something!" Nima continued.

 

"A little something? Well if she's taking orders, can I have a cake?" Kalin joked, making Yoder snort.

 

"Okay, here's the deal: One, I'm in charge. I keep the embryos and as soon as it's safe to break away, we'll deliver them to your contact," Yoder began.

 

"I don't know if the embryos will last in there much longer," Nima interrupted.

 

"That's a risk we're gonna take. Two, we're cutting Oscar in," Yoder continued.

 

"Why?"

 

"'Cause he's my partner, that's why! It'll be fine, trust me," Yoder finished. "Now sit tight and lighten up. Not every woman gets to enjoy the sunset on a tropical island with Billy Yoder."

 

"Put little soldier back in the barracks, Yoder," Kalin mocked, slapping his arm from around the tree.

 

He turned to glare at her, but she didn't turn to acknowledge him.

 

.**********.

 

"I don't know how much longer those embryos will last. We need to meet my contact at the boat," Nima called up.

 

"We're staying here until Oscar gets back," Yoder replied.

 

"We don't know if he's even alive!" Nima yelled, starting to sound irritated.

 

"Oscar's fine. He's coming back, and come hell or high water we are NOT leaving!" Yoder said crossing his arms, his tone final.

 

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the ground began to rumble, making Kalin's head shoot up.

 

"How 'bout a Rex?" she questioned, looking at him from around the tree.

 

"OK, maybe you have a point," Yoder said to Nima.

 

"Come on, we gotta run!" Nima called, starting to move.

 

"You don't run from a Rex you moron!" Kalin scolded, giving the woman a harsh look.

 

"No time to anyways! Hide!" Yoder claimed, shimming around the tree.

 

As Nima booked it to hide behind a rock, Kalin didn't move from her spot on the branch, gripping it with her hand.

 

Then, a Parasaurolophus came barreling through the trees, a T-Rex right on its tail.

 

"Get outta here, get outta here, get outta here... Get. Outta. Heeeere," Yoder muttered from behind the tree.

 

"Don't move!" Kalin hissed. "The Rex can't see you if you don't move,"

 

She heard Yoder muttering about something, but Kalin's attention turned back to the two dinosaurs when the Parasaurolophus jumped over some rocks and ran towards them, breaking the branch Yoder was using as a foot hold. Yoder ended up falling down, but managed to grab onto another branch. Kalin swiveled her head to see he was doing his best to stay still.

 

The T-Rex grabbed a piece of the helicopter and threw it towards the tree, making Yoder yell and drop so he didn't get hit by it. The man landed on the ground and gave the T-Rex a fearful look.

 

"Yoder! Don't move!" Kalin called, trying to calm him down.

 

When the T-Rex looked in their direction, Yoder booked it behind trees and rocks. "LEAVING NOW!" he cried, running past Nima.

 

The T-Rex roared and followed after them, nearly making Kalin fall out of the tree.

 

"You idiots! Stop running!" she cried.

 

But it was too late, the two humans and dinosaur were already far into the brush. Kalin listened for any other sounds, making sure that the coast was clear. When she heard nothing, she flipped over and shimmied her way down the tree. When her feet hit the ground, she sighed and looked over to where the three had run.

 

"Fine. Leave me all alone in the jungle again, no big," she muttered, walking in their general direction.

 

.************************************.

 

"OSCAAARRR!" Yoder cried, going to move down the ladder.

 

"There's nothing you can do!" Gerry reasoned, trying to pull the man back.

 

Before anyone could move, the raptor with the scar lifted its head and cocked it, as if it were listening.

 

"Wait... is it...?"

 

Jess was cut off when a figure crawled through the vent Jess had managed to squeeze herself through, letting the two notes float through the room.

 

"KALIN!" Jess cried in happiness.

 

Kalin crawled out of the vent fully, and one raptor rushed towards her. Everyone screamed for her to run, but Kalin remained still.

 

"Winnie," she sang.

 

As soon as she did, the raptor with the scar dashed forward and knocked the other one away from her, roaring at it. While the scarred raptor, Winnie, was busy roaring and growling with the other two raptors, Kalin shimmied along the wall to the control panel. When she saw Oscar's bleeding body on the ground, she gave him a sorry look, then pressed the large green button on the consol.

 

The steel doors on the floor and on the landing slid up, allowing everyone to open the real ones. Jess turned around and gave Kalin a panicked look.

 

"Kalin! Come on! Hurry!" the teen cried.

 

Kalin nodded and dashed by the raptors, one of them trying to take a bite out of her along the way. She leapt onto the ladder and climbed. Once her feet were on the landing, she noticed the other raptors, excluding Winnie, were jumping along the rocks in order to get up to the platform. Kalin cursed and ran after the others.

 

The two raptors were right on her tail, and she managed to do a roll into the room, before Gerry slammed it shut, Jess helping him barricade the door. She sat up and rubbed her shoulder.

 

"What happened there?" Gerry asked as the raptors ran away.

 

"That was their fear response. Something about this place scares them," Kalin replied, standing up.

 

"But even if they weren't scared, you look ready to hold them off," Dr. Sorkin claimed.

 

"Thanks, but I'm glad I didn't have to," Gerry said, panting slightly.

 

"Are... you okay, Billy?" Jess asked, slowly walking over to him.

 

"Umm, Jess..." Kalin began.

 

Yoder stood and turned, glaring at the girl. "What the hell do you think?" he growled.

 

Everyone gave the man a sad look, but stayed silent.

 

"What... Oscar did was very brave. When we get back we're going to make sure he is duly recognized for his-"

 

"You think I care about that crap?" Yoder snapped, cutting the Doctor off.

 

"Let's just give him some space..." Gerry stated, trying to keep the peace.

 

"Five minutes! Just, just gimme five minutes and I'll be fine," he growled, walking over to them. "I know what you people think of us... a buncha blue collar grunts, right? Buncha high school drop outs... we're replaceable."

 

"We don't think that!" Jess cried. "We don't! Tell him..."

 

"Oscar was worth a thousand of you, and he knew it, and he still died to save your ass! So don't tell me how you're gonna honour him! You don't deserve to!" Yoder yelled, getting in the doctor's face.

 

"Okay... okay... What can we do?" Gerry interrupted.

 

"Nothing! I said I'll be fine, remember? All I need is... space," Yoder growled, walking away.

 

"If you haven't noticed, we're stuck in a locker room, not a lot of space," Kalin muttered.

 

Yoder swung around and grabbed Kalin by the collar of her shirt, giving her a death glare.

 

"Yoder, stop!" Jess cried, near tears.

 

"And you!" Yoder yelled, looking her in the eyes. "You can control those things! Where the hell were you! You could've saved Oscar! But NO! You had to come in late! Where the hell were you!" Yoder hollered.

 

"Well ex _cuse_ _me_ princess, but if you hadn't run away with your tail between his legs when the Rex was there, you wouldn't have left me in the jungle alone, then I wouldn't have been separated from you guys in the first place!" Kalin yelled back, pushing him away from her.

 

"Alright enough!" Gerry yelled, pushing the two away from each other. "Fighting isn't going to bring anyone back!"

 

"I know we've got a lot on our minds, but whatever spooked those raptors might be nearby," Dr. Sorkin stated.

 

"Laura's right. I need everyone to be alert while she and I search the room," Gerry agreed.

 

"What is that? Smells like... the jungle... only more rotten," Nima said, swiveling her head around the room.

 

Everyone jumped slightly when Jess screamed, Gerry running over to her side. The group saw the pile of leaves with a hand sticking out.

 

"Jess, you don't want to see this. Nima, could you...?" Gerry faded off, kneeling down next to the leaves.

 

"Yeah. Come with me, Jess... try not to look, ok?" Nima replied, tugging the girl away.

 

Kalin walked over to stand beside him and leaned over to look at the man's face. When she gave it a harder look, the eye moved to look at her, making everyone jump.

 

"My God! He's alive!" Gerry yelped, standing up.

 

Sorkin walked over and knelt down next to the body in the foliage, grabbing his wrist. "His pulse is faint, but it's there. Look for bite marks," she reported.

 

"Bite mark? Yes, yes. They look just like..." Gerry began.

 

"...just like the ones Nima had, I know. He's alive, but only technically. He's paralyzed, and almost certainly brain dead. This is the venom's final stage," Sorkin filled in.

 

"If he's brain dead, then how come he can move his eyes?" Kalin questioned, raising an eyebrow up at the doctor.

 

Sorkin gave the girl a hard look, making Kalin roll her eyes. Gerry began moving some of the leaves from the man's body and pulled something out, showing it to Sorkin.

 

"Eggs... It IS a nest! I thought the structure looked like the nest of a cassowary, maybe an emu, but without eggs I couldn't be sure," Sorkin claimed.

 

"Ewww... but, they're... inside the guy!" Kalin groaned, scrunching her face in disgust.

 

"If you'd asked me five minutes ago, I'd have told you such behaviour didn't exist outside of class Insecta, but now-"

 

"Laura! He's a human being!" Gerry uninterrupted, standing up to face her.

 

"I'm sorry, you're absolutely right," Sorkin apologized.

 

Kalin knelt down next to the covered man and gave him a slow look over. She noticed the clothes he was wearing and raised an eyebrow.

 

"Yoder, this guy's dressed a lot like you," she called out.

 

"Does he have a tattoo on his arm? Like mine?" Yoder asked, not lifting his head from his arms.

 

Kalin looked down at his right arm and shimmied the sleeve up slightly and frowned. "Yeah... he does."

 

Yoder punched the locker, but didn't lift his head. "What the hell's going on over there? Is he alive or not?"

 

"He's alive... but in a comatose state... something has... laid eggs in his abdomen," Gerry reported.

 

"Smooth Harding," Kalin hissed, glaring at him.

 

"Something WHAT!" Yoder yelled, swinging around to face them.

 

Everyone gave Yoder a sad look and he turned back around.

 

"The... victim is being kept alive by a-"

 

"D-Caf!" Yoder interrupted.

 

"I'm sorry?" Gerry questioned.

 

""The victim" is Daniel Cafaro. Another throwaway grunt!" Yoder explained.

 

"Oh my God... I knew they'd gotten out somehow, but I never thought..." Sorkin began, fading off.

 

"You knew about this? You knew?" Yoder yelled, pushing her back slightly. "I'LL KILL YOU!" he screamed, pulling out a knife.

 

"Billy, let her go!" Gerry yelled.

 

"Billy, stop! Let her go!" Jess cried.

 

"Stay out of my way!" Yoder yelled back.

 

"What are you doing?" Gerry demanded.

 

"I'm warning you! Keep back!" Yoder yelled again.

 

"C'mon! Think this through!" Gerry tried to reason.

 

"Dad! Do something!" Jess cried again.

 

"Shut up! Shut UP!" Yoder hollered.

 

"Tell us doctor- what's out there? What did this to him?" Yoder demanded, holding the knife up at Sorkin's throat.

 

"Tro- They're called Troodon Pectinodon. They were meant to be euthanized... but..."

 

"What, you let them out?" Yoder interrupted, shaking the knife.

 

"No, no! I kept them in quarantine... for study. They... I thought they may have been leaving the pens somehow, but I wasn't certain," Sorkin explained.

 

"You knew about those damn creatures all along while we were out there, exposed, humping around like idiots looking for our pilot!" Yoder accused.

 

"Billy, wait," Gerry tried to say.

 

"We were nearly killed by one of our own men. Probably bitten by one of those things just like D-Caf! Who knows where his catatonic body is now!" Yoder exclaimed. "Both our teams are dead! Oscar is DEAD! All because of your dinosaurs. All because of you!"

 

"That's just it Billy. She's not the one responsible. This falls on the shoulders of Hammond and InGen. And now we're all suffering for it," Gerry tried to explain.

 

"Still..." Yoder growled.

 

"Kalin, do something!" Jess cried, turning to the woman who was now sitting on the floor.

 

"Why are you asking me? I hate the bitch too," Kalin claimed, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Billy, let her go. We need every able mind and body we can get," Gerry tried to reason.

 

"All she has to say is, "it's my fault." "It's my fault," c'mon Doc... let me hear it!" Yoder growled.

 

"No... it wasn't..."

 

"SAY IT!" Yoder yelled at her.

 

"It's... It's m-my fault," Sorkin stuttered, lowering her head.

 

"There. That wasn't so difficult, was it? Your friends may have saved you, here, but at least I got the truth out of you. You want her alive? You got her," Yoder growled walking away from her. "You just mark my words, she will save just one of those animals before she lifts a finger to help you."

 

The room was silent for a couple seconds until Yoder turned towards D-Caf's covered body. "Now... everyone make themselves useful. I've got to tend to D-Caf." he stated, kneeling down next to his friend.

 

"Look, we can't stay here long. Let's just, give Billy a minute and see if you can find anything useful. A way out, even," Gerry stated, looking around the room.

 

"OK. We'll do a sweep of the room and check in when we're done- agreed?" Nima said.

 

After a couple minutes, Kalin noticed Jess looking at the eggs that were in D-Caf's abdomen.

 

"I don't understand. I thought the dinosaurs couldn't breed," Jess said, looking over at Dr. Sorkin.

 

"They can't. They're all female," Kalin stated, sounding bored.

 

"Then how do they lay eggs?" Jess asked again.

 

"Theropods shed eggs just like most other ovipar- um, egg laying animals. Think about chickens- the whole market is made up of unfertilized eggs, right?" Sorkin filled in.

 

"Oh yeah. So they still have to lay them?"

 

"Oh my..." Gerry started.

 

"What is it?" Sorkin asked, looking over at him.

 

"You bring up a good point about our dinosaurs ovulating, but these eggs are gathered in a clutch- this is brooding behaviour," Gerry stated.

 

"So? Chickens will brood a large enough clutch," Sorkin stated, not seeing his point.

 

"But, not our dinosaurs. I've found postovularoty eggs in the ranges- they're malshaped, usually destroyed or kicked into the bush," Gerry stated.

 

"I see. Wait, it's - we can't jump to any conclusion. How could it even be possible?" Sorkin stammered.

 

"Can a chick dino turn into a dude dino?" Kalin asked from the floor.

 

"With Dr. Wu's slapdash approach to gene sequencing, anything could go wrong," Sorkin replied.

 

As everyone continued to look around the room, Kalin moved her eyes over to Yoder. She sighed and walked over to him.

 

"Yoder," she said. He didn't acknowledge her. "Yoder." he still didn't turn to look at her. Kalin sighed and knelt down beside him. "Billy."

 

"What?" he hissed, not turning to look at her.

 

Kalin sighed and sat back on her heels. "I'm not going to say I'm sorry about Oscar or D-Caf, I didn't know them as well as you did, so I have no right-"

 

"You bet your ass you don't have the right," Yoder growled.

 

"But I _do_ understand what it feels like to lose someone you care about," Kalin continued, thoughts about her father making her eyes lower to the ground.

 

Yoder turned his head to look at her and sighed.

 

"I know it hurts, but I know Oscar well enough to know that he wouldn't want you to sit here, pissing and moaning about how he's dead. He'd tell you to move your ass and stop being a pansy," Kalin explained making Yoder snort.

 

"Yeah, sounds just like him." Yoder turned to look at Kalin with a raised eyebrow. "How'd you know that?"

 

"'Cause my dad would've told me the exact same thing," she sighed, a small smile on her face.

 

She turned her head to look at him and grinned, making him smile slightly.

 

"We should get going," Gerry called out.

 

"Are you sure?" Nima asked.

 

"Yeah, if you're ready Billy..." Gerry replied, looking down at the merc.

 

Kalin patted Yoder's shoulder and stood, walking over to Jess.

 

"Billy? Did you find something?" Gerry asked, making the two girls turn to look at them.

 

"No. Nothing. Is everyone ready?" Yoder replied.

 

"What about D-Caf?" Gerry asked, making Kalin sigh.

 

"Let it go old man," she muttered.

 

"I took care of that," Yoder replied.

 

"It looked like you took something off him. If he has something that will help us..." Gerry stated, walking forward.

 

"I didn't find anything. I took his dog tags," Yoder shot back.

 

Gerry crossed his arms, giving the merc an unbelieving look, making Yoder roll his eyes.

 

"Insurance doesn't pay out to his family unless his dog tags are returned. Satisfied?" Yoder barked, showing the small tags.

 

"Right. I'm sorry for pushing. Should we bring him with us?" Gerry asked, motioning to D-Caf.

 

"Why bother, he's already buried," Yoder muttered.

 

Everyone gave him a sad look, making Yoder sigh.

 

"Look, I know where his body is. We're not equipped to transport it. Hopefully we can retrieve his remains when this is all over," Yoder explained.

 

Everyone nodded and Jess walked over and sat down on the ground in front of the door, her father kneeling beside her and Kalin sitting on her other side.

 

"Alright, listen up. Everything that just happened. Bygones, understand?" Yoder said. "Doc, tell me again about the phones."

 

"Um, according to the terminal in my lab, the marine exhibit phones are still connected to the transceiver. The visitor center phones are-"

 

"Too far away. OK, and can we get to the exhibit through the tunnels?" Yoder interrupted.

 

"They're all interconnected. I think I can still find-"

 

"The answer is "Yes". Thank you," Yoder interrupted again.

 

"Me- _ow_ ," Kalin purred from beside Jess, making the girl giggle.

 

Jess looked down to the girl's leg and noticed the material was a little darker than usual. "Are you alright?" she asked, looking slightly concerned.

 

"Hmm?" Kalin looked down to where Jess was referring to and shrugged. "Yeah, just managed to have the crap beaten outta my by a couple rocks and trees, no biggie."

 

"The door!" Yoder hissed.

 

Kalin and Jess raised their heads and gave him a strange look. The two turned to the door when they heard hissing and clicking, Kalin noticing some shadows from under the door.

 

"Aww shit!" she hissed.

 

"Dad!" Jess squeaked, jumping up.

 

Yoder swung his head over to the uncovered vent and cursed. "They're coming through the vent!"

 

He ran over and brought down come of the lockers, managing to block a Troodon from coming through. He threw some more down and started beating it back with a small shovel that was under a desk.

 

Gerry ran over and braced the door, but the Troodon's ran right past.

 

"They're going past the door," Gerry reported, letting go of the handle.

 

Nima and Kalin looked up and noticed there was a vent at the top of the room, just above a pile of crates. The two women dashed up them and slammed their bodies into the vent cover, just in time to make sure a Troodon didn't make it through.

 

"Gerry! Get that grate open!" Yoder ordered, motioning to the one at the back of the room.

 

"I'm on it! I just need something to break the lock!" Gerry replied, looking around the room.

 

"Oh, please. Take your time! It's not like we're fending off a group of ravenous dinosaurs or anything!" Kalin barked, fighting to keep the vent closed with Nima.

 

"The air tank!" Nima called, pushing against the vent.

 

"What?" Gerry questioned, looking up at her.

 

"Use the air tank- it's heavy and sturdy!" she explained.

 

Gerry ran and grabbed the air tank and started smashing it against the lock.

 

"Rrrhg! Billy! We can't hold them back! Help us!" Nima called, fighting with the Troodons.

 

"I'm a little busy, here!" he called back.

 

"The flares!" Kalin called.

 

"What about 'em?" Yoder questioned.

 

"Throw me one! Jess!" Kalin yelled, looking at the girl.

 

Jess nodded and broke away from Sorkin, picked up a flare and handed it to the woman. She uncapped it, lit it on the wall and looked over at Nima. The woman nodded, and they back up a little, opened the cover, and Kalin threw the flare in, the Troodon's roaring in pain. The women jumped off of the crates and Nima managed to pick up a flare as she ran by.

 

Gerry smashed the air tank against the lock again and it broke. He swung the grate open and turned to everyone. "I got it! Let's go!" he called.

 

Jess and Sorkin went in first, followed by Nima and Gerry. Kalin stopped for a second and looked over to where Yoder was still fighting with the one Troodon.

 

"Yoder, come on!" she called.

 

"What happened to you calling me Billy?" he joked, whacking the Troodon over the head with the shovel.

 

"Will it get you to move your ass if I do?" she yelled.

 

"It's possible," he grunted, whacking the hot water heater, making the steam come out and hit the Troodon.

 

"Fine! Move your ass, Billy!" she yelled, beginning to sound irritated.

 

Yoder smirked and hit the hot water heater again, the steam blocking the Troodon from getting through. He dropped the shovel and ran towards Kalin, picking up a flare as he did. He did a small baseball slide into the vent, Kalin grabbing him by the pant loops and dragging him in further. He closed the grate and pushed Kalin to run, him right behind her.

 

Everyone ran down the corridors, but came to a screeching halt when they got to a T-section.

 

"Oh no- which way, Laura?" Gerry asked.

 

Before the doctor could reply, Kalin and Yoder caught up, Kalin running right by them. "When in doubt go right!" she yelled, not even slowing down.

 

"She's right! The desalination plant! That's where the marine exhibit is! Follow the red conduit!" Sorkin stated, running after the younger woman, everyone else right behind her.

 

"Keep moving! Don't look back. It only slows you down!" Yoder claimed from the back.

 

Kalin was far ahead of everyone else, the girl booking it at full speed.

 

"The girl runs like a cheetah!" Nima exclaimed, watching her.

 

"No wonder she lasted so long out in the jungle, she can probably out-run the majority of the things out there!" Yoder added.

 

The group noticed another T-section coming up and Kalin stopped, letting the others catch up.

 

"You said red?" Kalin asked the doctor.

 

Sorkin nodded, while panting.

 

Without another words, Kalin took off to the left, pointing up to the ceiling, where the red pipes were running along the ceiling. The others followed after her, Kalin keeping the front of the pack easily.

 

"Wait, the conduit's gone," Gerry stated.

 

"Don't stop!" Yoder yelled.

 

"Wait! Those are water mains!" Sorkin stated, pointing to the pipes above them.

 

"Go! Follow 'em!" Yoder called, hoping his voice reached Kalin.

 

Sure enough, the girl turned, showing that she had heard them. She came to a skidding stop when she reached a four-way junction with bright lights. The others were close behind her, Jess slamming into the woman's back, making her teeter forward.

 

"Which way Laura?" Gerry asked, sounding panicked.

 

"I... I don't know Gerry. We must be forty feet underground, I have no idea where we are!" Sorkin replied.

 

"Well, we can't just sit around with our thumbs up our butts," Yoder stated.

 

"I don't hear them anymore- their behaviour seemed territorial... maybe we're far away from the nest that they gave up on us," Sorkin stated.

 

"We might have outpaced them, but we're not exactly in a secure location," Kalin barked, looking down one of the corridors.

 

"Which way are we heading, doc" Yoder asked.

 

"Umm..."

 

"Look over here," Nima called, over by a table. "Can you read these?"

 

"Maybe. If I can find... yes, yes. OK, we're at a four way intersection. There are only four such intersections on the pan. Let me just cross reference these detail labels," Sorkin said, flipping through the blue-prints. "OK, we just have to figure out which intersection we're at. Look around the corridors for any distinguishing features. I'll see if I can eliminate possibilities."

 

Yoder, Nima and Gerry branched off to the other three corridors while Kalin and Jess stayed back, Jess walking over to Sorkin.

 

"Maybe I can help with the plans. They look pretty simple," the teen claimed.

 

Yoder, Nima and Gerry began listing off things they saw down the corridors, until Sorkin called everyone back, saying see had found the junction they were in.

 

"Are you sure?" Yoder asked.

 

"I'm positive," she replied.

 

Everyone walked back over and Kalin went to stand beside Yoder, both of them crossing their arms.

 

"We must be here. It's the only one that completely matches our surroundings," Sorkin explained, pointing to the blue print. "Ok, here we are. The desalination plant is here."

 

"We're not that far," Gerry stated, looking at the map as well.

 

Kalin jumped and turned her head when she heard clicking down the corridor to her left. Yoder caught her jump and turned as well. She walked into the mouth of the corridor and gave it a hard look, Yoder right behind her.

 

"What is it?" Gerry called, seeing the two standing there.

 

Yoder pushed Kalin behind him slightly and pulled out a flare. He uncapped it and lit it, revealing was looked like an entire hoard of Troodons standing not even five feet away from them.

 

"Oh my god!" Sorkin cried.

 

"Look out!" Yoder yelled reeling back, away from the Troodons.

 

The Troodons ran into the open area, and the majority ran out, back into the dark corridors. One Troodon jumped onto the table and snapped at Jess, Sorkin pulling her back just in time so she wasn't bitten.

 

"Jess!" Gerry called out.

 

The Troodon turned to him and snapped at him, forcing him and Nima to run down the corridor.

 

"No! Dad!" Jess cried.

 

Dr. Sorkin pushed the girl behind her while Kalin and Yoder stood in front, pushing them back into the corridor, Yoder still holding the flare.

 

"They're afraid of the flare!" Sorkin claimed, watching the Troodons retreat whenever it would get too close to them.

 

"I can see that! Get behind me!" Yoder barked, waving the flare at the dinosaurs.

 

Yoder continued to push the group back, waving and thrusting the flare at the Troodons whenever they got too close. When they backed off enough, he turned to the group and gave Kalin a slight push.

 

"Go, go, go!" he cried, throwing the flare to the ground and dashing after them.

 

As they were running, Kalin stopped, waited for Yoder to pass her, then threw down a pile of crates, trying to block the dinosaur's path, then continued running. Jess then decided to trip and fall to the ground, Kalin dragging her up as she passed.

 

They came to a door at the end of the hall and Jess ran for the handle and turned it furiously. "I can't open it!" she cried.

 

"Move over!" Yoder growled, dashing to the door.

 

Kalin took a protective stance in front of the group as the Troodon's continued to run towards them. Jess screamed and Kalin groaned. She shoved Yoder out of the way and kicked the door, it opening with a groan. The four dashed through and Yoder slammed the door closed, but it began buckling because of the Troodons throwing themselves at it. Kalin groaned and slid down the wall, holding her leg.

 

"Kalin!" Jess cried, running over to the woman. "Are you alright?"

 

"No, and I'm honestly surprised that I lasted this long..." she stated.

 

When the three gave her confused looks, she pulled up her pant leg, showing a large bite mark.

 

"You've been bitten by a Troodon!" Sorkin gasped, backing away slightly.

 

"When the hell'd this happen!" Yoder yelled.

 

"When you and Nima ran like gazelles away from the Rex, I stayed still. Of course, I had no idea in all hell where you went, so I ended up turning circles trying to find your sorry asses. A Troodon got the jump on me and managed to chomp on me," she explained, clenching her eyes shut in pain.

 

"You're such an idiot! You run from Troodon's you don't fight them!" Sorkin scolded.

 

"Can it doc!" Yoder yelled.

 

Kalin turned her head to Jess, seeing the girl had begun to tear up. She sighed and winced. "Sorkin... make yourself useful to me for once in your life, and take Jess into the Marine Facility," she grunted.

 

Sorkin glared at her, but nodded, grabbing Jess's upper arm and pulling her along. Yoder turned to look at Kalin, kneeling down in front of her when she motioned him forward. Reaching back into her waistband of her pants, Kalin pulled out a 9mm.  
  
"I've been saving it for something shitty like a last resort against the Rex or something, but..." she faded off and looked up at Yoder. "But... I refuse to be forced to watch myself being turned into a Troodon nest."

 

Yoder's eyes widened at what she was getting at as she weakly pushed the gun towards him. He shook his head, not being able to say anything.

 

"Please... I can barely keep my eyes open I'm so exhausted... I can't do it myself. Please... Billy," she begged, small tears welling up in the corner of her eyes.

 

Yoder lowered his head and clenched his fists. "I watched Oscar die, D-Caf was turned into an incubation station, now you want me to kill another friend?" he said, his voice cracking slightly.

 

"You're not killing me Billy... You're _saving_ me," Kalin corrected, giving him her best smile.

 

Yoder didn't move at first, then nodded. He reached for the pistol, resting his hand on hers for a couple seconds. He stood up, pistol in hand and looked her in the eyes. The slamming of the doors seemed to disappear as he held the barrel up to her forehead, Kalin slowly closing her eyes still smiling softly. Yoder clenches his eyes shut and pulled the trigger, the loud bang reverberating through the hall.

 

The pistol fell to the ground and Billy slowly teetered away into the Marine Facility.


End file.
